total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
(Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition) Day 5
Previous Chapter... Mike and Zoey and Dakota and Sam were eating in the backyard, and were not over last night "What the heck was last night all about?" the redhead asked. Dakota sighed, as she did not like how things happened "I do not even know really. I just feel like they are a crew who like to prey on the weak. From the moment Sam and I walked in this house, Duncan and Courtney took shots at us, and Bridgette and Geoff ignored us. Sam and I are having our own little issues, and it is multiplied because they are taking so many shots about it. It is tiring at times. Don`t you notice that they do the same to you two?" "I am still upset with you about 2 days ago Dakota babe. Harold seems cool, but the rest of them, are...all up in your face, bold, and all of that. I preferred filming ROTI than TDAS for that reason." the redhead spoke. Mike brought up something else "What I found really weird was that Harold was like "I want to know more about you two then what I have been told". What does he mean by that?". Dakota spoke as she ate "Didn`t you know? Anne Maria and LeShawna are business partners, and good friends. Clearly she told LeShawna and Harold about many things about you two" making Mike`s eyes widen in shock. Mike was in his confessional "Ohhh no. I did not want things to happen the way they are, but it make sense why they do not like Zoey and I. Let`s just say...Anne Maria and I did something, that lead to a permanent result, and... I have not told Zoey yet". Zoey confessed "It all makes sense now. Anne Maria has been bitter since the end of ROTI, and who knows what type of stuff that she told Leshawna and Harold". ---- Josh awaited for all of them to slowly arrive and sit down in their dining room, and they all patiently sat down, awaiting for him to tell them what they will be talking about "Well, I am sure you are all curious as to what we will talk about, and I have looked at the show, and the blogs, and I know that trust and fidelity often comes up. I want to hear from each couple about how fidelity has been an issue with each of you". Sam exclaimed "Well, infidelity has never been an issue with Dakota and I. I am a very loyal person, and so should she. It took her a while to even feel comfortable about having sex with me again because of the Dakotazoid spectacle. Though the Dakotazoid sex was awesome" making many people look at him weirdly. "Sam you know how much I hate Dakotazoid being brought up. It is such a sensitive subject. Anyways, we have both been very faithful to one another. I have seen what being unfaithful does to a person, which I saw with my father, who would sleep with his assistants, my mother`s friends, and so on and so on, and now he is getting divorced from his 7th wife". Duncan went in his confessional to say "I don`t know if this is right to say, but it seems like Sam likes Dakotazoid...more than he likes Dakota. And that is an issue because that was in Dakota`s most traumatizing time of her life". She turned around defensively "I don't understand why you like Dakotazoid more than you like...Me; Dakota. Was I more attractive?". Sam muttered "You had a bit more of an edge, and you were like this superhero mutant, but I never said that I am more attracted to Dakotazoid". "I know you do because the sex has decreased a lot since I returned to normal" the fame monger venomized, causing many to gasp "Ohhh sh**, You gotta do something to spice that up you two" muttered the party guy, only causing Sam to get upset "Shut up". Josh knew that they needed to change it from the ROTI couple "Yeahhhhh, while I am loving the tension for ratings, it is time to speak to Harold and LeShawna. What are your issues with fidelity?". The sassy loudmouth explained "Well, when we got together, we were faithful all the way. But I always had an issue when he went with the Drama Brothers because of the fact that Justin was a player, and Trent did a 180 and became an even bigger womanizer than Alejandro at the time. It is one of the reasons why I did not settle with Harold between TDA and TDWT, also because I know he saw some other girls" Harold growled "You are still not over Heather and I, which happened 7 years ago?" Courtney was shocked at this information "You...actually...slept with Heather?". "Yes, and that is why I was not friends with her between TDA and TDWT, and one of the reasons why I beat that a** in Germany. She would always do things to ruin the potential relationships I would get into, so I snapped. And SHE is the reason why I snapped 2 days ago because the heifer is STILL trying to get with him. Whooo, she got me all worked up". Harold rolled his eyes "You were trying to get with Justin as soon as we broke up, and tried to get with Alejandro right after you slept with me in Egypt, but you do not see me constantly bringing it up. At the end of the day, when we were official, we were both faithful". "You right babe. You are right. Let's move it on" LeShawna agreed. Josh smirked as he moved it on to the next couple "Alright, let's go to one of the 2 couples here that actually suffered through infidelity. Tell me about that event Geoff and Bridgette". The surfer girl sighed from the 7 year old affair "Oh lord. Since I have to bring it up, I will do this as easily as I could. I lost it when Geoff was not qualified to go to World Tour. I was extremely lonely, and extremely needy. Alejandro was so nice and kind to me, and he had a body just like Geoff's, with the washboard abs, the pecs, and the seductive eye. I was too weak to resist him, but Geoff surely put in the work when I was eliminated. I released through Alejandro" making many disgusted. "So, you were filming for World Tour, and you lasted a few days. In those few days, you were willing to hook up with Alejandro. You are that sexually needy and weak to even bring a frigging vibrator when you were thinking about your boyfriend? And especially about what Geoff was yelling about yesterday?" complained Dakota, where Bridgette felt like she was being attacked. Before the surfer could respond, her husband angrily responded "Back off Dakota. You and your boyfriend have been turning up and trying to fight since the past few days. We went through a tough time, AKA a person who has countless STDs, but MOST COUPLES could not get through that. You and your boyfriend are arguing over petty crap". Many were shocked from the accusation of him saying the person had STD's on air "Bro, what do you mean by he has STDs? You know Al is going to flip when he sees this?". "Duncan, bro, he gave my girl some vaginal itches and stuff...and she caught something. Lucky for her, it was taken care of quickly". LeShawna found that story weird "I love you girl, but I did the nasty with Al and I never got anything. Y'all cannot just say someone has STDs like that". "Well after I slept with him, I was diagnosed with having Chlamydia and it took a while to get that covered and for Geoff and I to make love again. I only had an itch right after I slept with him". Bridgette declared. Sam looked around his confessional nervously "Wow... you just accused someone of having chlamydia on camera...wow". "I never got that far with Alejandro, but knowing him and Heather, they better expect a big old lawsuit when this airs. Him and Heather are sleazy, so if it is true, I would not be surprised" the Type-A spoke. Bridgette stuck by her word "I am in no way trying to bash Alejandro, but it is the truth. My...reckless decision of hopping on him caused me...to get chlamydia. He would brag all the time about how many women he slept with beforehand, and it...gave him consequences. It is the truth". Josh had this smirk on his face "WOOOOWWW. That is gonna end up on headlines. I am somewhat worried about how this caused you two so much damage. I want to move onto Mike and Zoey". Mike and Zoey confidently looked at one another and said in sync "We have never had an issue with faithfulness". Duncan knew what was coming and immediately rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I cheated on Courtney with that pasty girl 7 years ago. It is over with, and there is nothing else to talk about. I have no regrets" which made Courtney force herself to freeze her face. His best friend did have an issue with this "What do you mean you have no regrets. We are cool and all, but that was a punka** move. You could have dumped her, but you wanted to play the game when you are surrounded by cameras and producers. You lost a lot of respect from many people, cause that was a dumb move". "Whatever Geoff. I know that you are on the receiving end of a cheating scandal, but you did not know what was going on in my relationship with Courtney at the time and did not know what I was thinking. When it happens, and I am sure Bridgette can relate, that your mind is not really thinking about your partner and the long term when it happens" the punk defended. "CLEARLY you are not thinking about your partner when you are dipping your tongue and privates into another person & what is not yours. You USED TO come over and call me, bi***ing and moaning about Courtney, so I DID know what was going on because neither of you would shut up about it to Bridgey Boo and I. You DID NOT CARE because you do not feel bad for what you did, and refuse to take responsibility. This...is why no one wanted anything to do with you after TDWT. The sh*t gets old" Geoff vented. Mike decided to add "And it shows that you don't really care because you were rubbing up and down on a taken, MARRIED woman 2 days ago all night. It actually amazes me that you excuse yourself of all the crap you do." "SHUT the HELL UP Mike. Don't blame me because your wife finds me more attractive and interesting than you have EVER been. You should stick to what you were doing in jail" the punk spat out in anger, causing Mike to get up off his seat. Courtney lectured her boyfriend "Duncan, that was so unnecessary" with Mike approaching the punk. "What are you going to do Mike? Mal was the kicka** one" getting up out of his seat. Mike was angry "You have NO RIGHT to accuse those things about my WIFE. Take it in that Courtney did not put a ring on you. What YOU did with the other jail cell mates is NONE OF MY CONCERN" and shoved Duncan. Harold is laughing in his confessional "Oh man, I am in between 2 rocks. While I dislike both Mike and Duncan, I do not know who I want to get their a**es beat more? The tension between them have been building for days now, and things will go crazy" Duncan was getting red, as this prick was pissing him off "I will F**K YOU UP" shoving Mike to the wall harder than he was pushed. All of the men (except Harold who was laughing), and Courtney got up to split them apart "You need to stop this RIGHT NOW" she growled in her boyfriend's ear as her and Geoff pulled him aside "He has A LOT OF NERVE to talk about what happened. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU JACKASS" trying to get out of their grips. Sam is easing his friend-ish "Mike, you are making him taking you out of character. You are acting like Vito or one of the angry personalities". Mike was twitching uncontrollably from the tension and the recent events, getting reminded of his past experiences and traumas, collapsing on the floor. "Holy s**t. He is going through one of his spasms. Get me his pills and medicine. DAKOTA, PLEASE" causing the fame monger to run off to their room. Mike's arms were shaking around uncontrollably, as Sam had to literally try to fight him to pound his arms down "MIKE. You need to breathe" she said as she covered his mouth. Zoey recapped softly "It was...such a disgusting thing to watch. Mike and Duncan were getting into it, and then I believe one of his personalities were coming out. I have only really saw Mike break down like this when we were filming Total Drama All Stars. I do not know if this is the best environment for him. So far, I have seen this angry Mike that I am not used to seeing. Things in our relationship and how I am feeling about him have definitely changed this week since we have been here". Courtney and Geoff dragged the criminal to his room "You are LOSING YOUR MIND Duncan. We did not come here to turn up and show out. That was some straight BULL***T you pulled off. I can't even look at you right now" and left as soon as she went in. Geoff gave him the look "I do not care Geoff. That...TOOTHPICK thinks he can walk around and try to start stuff, and I am not going to do anything? WHO IS HE to tell me that I don't care about relationships? He has been getting me on edge for DAYS now". The blonde eased him "Dude, you are getting yourself more and more mad. Just take a breather". Josh went in his confessional "Holy s***. This needs to be taken care of. Mike was having a spasm attack on the floor, and Duncan completely lost it. They kept on mentioning something about prison, and about sex, and I know it has a great affect on both of them. This needs to be solved as soon as possible. I saw the worry in both Courtney and Zoey's eyes, and this is not normal for them." ---- "It has been a few hours since Duncan and Mike totally lost it, and I wanted all the girls to get together just to have some girl talk, and to stress themselves from the normally draining meetings with Josh" Bridgette explained. The girls were at the backyard, laying on beach chairs "So...what do you ladies want to talk about?" Dakota asked nervously. "I...do not even know. I am just still on what happened with Mike. Out of all the years we have known one another, I have never seen him...go wild like that. The nurses are still tending him" the redhead confessed. The CIT was still a bit bitter "Well, things would not have gotten anywhere if your husband had not tried to take a shot Zoey. You need to control your husband. Aren't you the submissive one out of all of us that knows everything about your husband?" Zoey was getting fed up and rolled her eyes as she fired back "You know what Courtney; you are really bitter and sad. My husband did nothing wrong. All he did was express his opinion when Duncan and Geoff were already going at it. They BOTH are to blame, and I am more than pissed at Mike as well. My family is going to see this, and they already think badly of him". "You know, this is not between us. I know that we are both upset at our men. I should not have taken my anger on you. We need to talk about something else" the CIT agreed, before putting Bridgette on the spot "What was that with the STI accusation Bridgette? Even I know that is a lie". "What reason do I have to lie about that? I have NO reason to lie about that. I saw Alejandro a few weeks ago when we had to do a shoot together, and he knows what he did" Bridgette stuck by what she said. "Did your Schmoopy Schmoo know about this photo shoot?" asked the large and in charge girl, with Bridgette looking down nervously "No. My publicist arranged it". Dakota gleed in her confessoinal "Oh interesting. Looks like Bridgette's closets are not clean as well. Always in other peoples business when you have some stuff as well. Why do you have to hide the fact that you had a shoot with your former lover to your husband? Courtney nodded her head "You know Geoff is not going to be happy when he hears about it; especially when he lost it when he saw your breasts on Twitter and an alleged sex tape being released. When is the magazine cover coming out anyways?" "In about 4 days..." the blonde choked out before continuing "I know I should have told him sooner, but we were finishing filming the season of our talk show, and I never saw it as that important.". Dakota took off her sunglasses, decided to jump in the conversation "So, the man you lusted over and cheated with on national television with, took a shoot with you, and you know how touchy your husband is. If you did not do anything wrong, then there is nothing to hide". "Remind me to hire a lawyer to handle the slanderous statements Al said about this "tape" we have in TDWT. Let's change the topic. I think we need to plan like a fun night for everyone. Any suggestions?" Bridgette said, trying to change the topic. "How about a slumber party? All of us can get in our comfiest pajamas, watch movies, and have a good times. It will be like we are kids again" suggested Leshawna. All the girls nodded and sighed in agreement "That would be awesome...I never was invited to a slumber party" Dakota mentioned the last part sadly. ---- Mike and Zoey were later in Josh's office as they went to a therapy session, with the latter clearly disappointed in the former "I do not know why you needed to get into it with him". "Zoey, he was talking a bunch of foolishness, and bombarding Geoff, so I had to step in" the tanned man defended himself. They finally saw Josh rush to his chair, and groom himself "Ahhh, I am so sexy. Blaineley is SO right about me. Anyways, why did you need to book a therapy session Zoey? I was thinking that today was too tense to do a couples session". The redhead grabbed her arm, like she was protecting herself "I was ss...scared with what I saw. I only saw Mike have a breakdown like that after he visited my family, and THAT went south immediately. I know Mike took a visit to you yesterday was it? I need to know why he is so frazzled up like this, and I want to know what the root of his and Duncan's issue is". Josh did not want to go there yet, but wanted to focus on Mike's reaction to her family "I will get into the Mike and Duncan issue later; if Mike is comfortable with it. But you said that he did not react to your family well" causing her to nod. "Why is that Mike?" Mike nervously looked around the confessional "I hate her family. They are the most obnoxious rednecks I ever met. I have had parents that are involved with drugs, but her parents would make the ghetto look like Hollywood". "I will be dead honest. I think her parents are extremely loud, obnoxious, reckless, inconsiderate, offensive, and bigoted. When I went over there, they attacked me and called me retarded for my disorder. They also dissed my skin color, and it was an attack after attack. I could feel that I was changing into Chester, and I collapsed in front of all of them to have a mental breakdown." Mike revealed, causing Zoey to get angry. "That is SO not true, and I am offended that you called them bigots. You never even got to know them before you were like "this food sucks", "I hate being in small cities", "You should not be raising your children like that. My aunts and uncles would never do that". No one even cared about how I was feeling and what I wanted during that first dinner, and ALL the other ones before I ran away with you. You never heard me complain about your family" she defended, causing him to roll his eyes "Yes you have. You hate my family more than I hate yours". They started going at it for a bit, which overwhelmed the therapist "Alrighty then. It is great that I now know that you both hate the other's family. It might be a reason explaining why you both are so clingy to one another. Zoey...I have to say that you seem very resentful". The redhead sighed as tears began to build "I do...have some regrets at times. I feel like Mike holds a lot of resentment as well; and I...I don't like this Mike. Today, I saw a different person. I have never seen him so aggressive and angry, and him breaking down like that...It is tiring to look after him at times. Mike, hubby, I need to know why you and Duncan are so heated. We did not come on the show to get into brawls. My parents will still see this and think they are right", Mike's face alone showed that he was annoyed "You want me to tell you? I will tell you. He hates me because Mal and others raped him in jail. He was a scrawny little kid, and I and everyone else was stronger than him. He was a toy, and I feel...really bad about it. But he is constantly blaming me about it. I just want him to leave us alone babe" making Josh gasp from the news and Zoey's eyes widen. She clasped her hands on her cheek in shock "Oh my gosh. I could only imagine the trauma that was for Duncan. It explains why he needs to be so tough all the time. I wish I could give him a hug, but Courtney would kill me. No one should ever experience that". Josh was in shock "Oh...my...gosh. So many things make sense now. The feud between them, why Mike is so frazzled, and why Duncan is overly defensive. I would approach Duncan on this, but he needs to be the one to face it head on and to tell me and his girlfriend. This is more than I ever expected". ---- Duncan and Geoff were talking/arguing in the former's room, as they have been there for hours "Duncan. Why do you hate Mike so much in the first place? Wasn't it Mal the one that was the bad one in jail?". The green-mohawked man rolled his eyes "I know it was MIKE, and Mal who did some...some of the horrible things to me. I do not see why you care anyways Geoff. It is not like we are good friends anyways", shocking the blond. "What do you mean bro? You are my bud" slapping Duncan's arm jokingly, trying to laugh it off. "Why are you being so sour Duncan?" "I know what type of friend Geoff is. He is the friend who is good for laughs, good to take out to clubs, good to go on a car ride and to pick up chicks, good for a good party, good to go out to the pub and chug down bottles of beer, and good for all that light crap, but when times are tough, he bails. And when I was going through hard times, he bailed and it was like he was not on the Earth" the punk confessed bitterly in the confessional. Duncan spat out "When I was in jail for 2 years, you never visited me. I never received a letter or a call from you. When I was getting chewed apart by the press about the Love Triangle, it was like you never existed. You are around for the fun, but bail for everything else. That is how it is, so I am shocked you care about me "making a fool of myself on camera" or about why I hate Mike", which ended up making Geoff a bit hurt. "Dude. You kind of hurt my feelings", which only caused Duncan to roll his eyes even more. "You do not like being told the truth Geoff. No one is buying this Chlamydia story you and Bridgette are throwing about Alejandro, and no one believes that you two are peachy keen. Now I need to go talk to my girlfriend" getting up, but to only be blocked. Geoff was not liking his friend's attitude "She does not want to see you right now. She is pissed off by how you acted today. She does not want you to leave just in case you blow your top off", causing the ex criminal to flop on his bed "You can leave now Geoff. I do not need a bodyguard". ---- LeShawna took it upon herself to cook spanish food for the house, but only her, Harold, Sam and Dakota were in the kitchen. The guys were sitting on one side, and the girls were on the other side "You know Dakota. I know this week has not been the best, and I know some of them have been tough on you, but I just want to let you know that I have no issue with you, and I hope you and Sam are not afraid to open up here". The greenhead actually was touched by LeShawna's words "Thank you for those words Leshawna. It has definitely been hard for me, especially with Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan so willing to exploit and make Sam and I feel bad. It is really nice to reconnect with Zoey, and for Sam to find a friend in Harold". The guys were having their own conversation "So, did you bring any of the games you got from your store Sam?" with the ROTI redhead nodding no "Aww, that sucks. Why are you barely touching your food?" Harold asked. Sam looked down in embarrassment, and Geoff and Bridgette arrived as soon as he said "Dakota told me that I need to be more careful with my weight. She is worried I will get fat again". The couple separated to sit beside their perspective genders. Trying to avoid what he heard, Geoff asked "So, what are you two gingers about?", making it obvious he heard what was said. Bridgette said in her confessional "Aww man. It was so weird to come in the kitchen to hear that Dakota told him to not eat much because he will get fat again" Dakota ate awkwardly, as she knew she felt eyes on her. Harold's phone rang, and he saw that it was Heather "Oh no" he mumbled before picking it up "Hello? What do you w..." to only be cut off". "WHY the hell is Josh and producers of that new show you are filming calling me saying that someone said my man has Chlamydia on camera? It BETTER not be your scum hamburger of a wife, or I will PERSONALLY go there to beat her fat a**. Not ONLY that, but it was put into the BLOGS? He is flipping out, as this could affect his career by deeming he is unhealthy" the queen bee complained. Everyone heard some yelling going through his phone, with Harold trying to diffuse the conversation "Heather, calm down. I know Alejandro is a sex advocate, and a top athlete, and I am sorry this is out..." to only be cut off by his sassy girlfriend marching to the phone, grabbing it out of his hand "I have been hoping to have a word with you. DON'T CALL MY MAN". Heather chuckled "I cannot help it if your man wants my attention. Did you see my text to him 2 days ago? WHile I am flattered by Harold's attention, I have the satisfaction I need from the muy sexy, earth shattering Alllllejandro Burrommmmmeeeeurto. Listen b***h; I KNOW it was you who put out that claim about Al giving you Chlamydia for a while, and he is WILLING to take legal action" "That was not me boo. I KNOW that you and Alejandro broke up temporarily so you can split Harold and I, so you would not be technically cheating on him. You WANTED some of that Drama Brother money you low down heifer. You tried to break us up once, and it will NOT happen again. If I EVER see you near him or contact him again after what you did, there WILL be a restraining order on your loose a**. Goodbye" hanging up the phone, clearly a bit jealous and envious of Heather having contact with her man. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition